We are Meant To Be
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Ever Since Naruko and Harry can remember they keep on meeting each other in their dreams. Watch out Hogwarts your first ninja witches are coming to town.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha; July 31

In the village; a set of eleven years old twins was walking toward the Hokage Tower while they were ignoring the glares the villagers was giving them. These twins were Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his fraternal twin Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze; though no one expects only a few knows that the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze was their father. Naruto look like his father with his spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes expect he had inherited the shape of both their mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze's eyes and face. Naruko look like their mother with her bright red hair and violet eyes expect she had inherited the shape of both their father's face and eyes. Their godfather Jiraiya who they met right after Naruko figure out that the fourth was their father when they were nine years old

_**Naruko's Flashback**_

**In the Hokage office while the Hokage was out looking for Naruto; a nine year old Naruko was playing with their adoptive grandfather's crystal ball when she accidently knock something which fell from the edge of a book which cause the book to fly toward a picture on the wall causing it to fall to the floor. Naruko then hop off of the Hokage's desk and went to the picture. When Naruko looked at the picture of the fourth; she noticed how much that the fourth and her brother look alike. So when the door opened to revel the Fire Lord, the Third and Naruto; Naruko ran up to the third and**

**'' Is he our daddy? He and Naruto look so much alike'' she asked, causing the Fire Lord to laugh and the third to sigh**

**'' Yes Naruko, Naruto the Fourth was your father but I had to keep from you too. Your father had many enemies and I wanted to protect you two from them'' the Third said**

**'' But because you two know now; Hiruzen will tell you stories of your parents and get their godfather back in the village right'' the Fire Lord said while eyeing Hiruzen who nod his head.**

_**End of Flashback**_

I mean you have to be an idiot for not seeing the fact that her brother and the fourth's look alike, but anyway Jiraiya would tell them about their parents and that Naruto's personality is like their mother's while Naruko's personality was like their father's. Naruko would ask their adoptive grandfather about why almost everyone in Konoha hates her and her brother even when they tried to kill them, which made the Fire Lord angry because he was right there and tell their grandfather to man up. Their grandfather tells her about the day they were born and about the nine tails fox being sealed inside Naruto. So the reason why they hate her and Naruto was because her brother is the Jinchūriki of the nine tails fox and the fact that they have whiskers marks as birthmarks on their cheeks; the villagers think they are the demon itself which is stupid.

'' Naruko come on; we made it to the tower and now all we need is to get to the old man office'' Naruto said, snapping Naruko out of her thoughts

'' Naruto must you be so rude?'' Naruko asked her brother as he never uses honorifics, but Naruto never answered her instead he opened the Hokage's office door for her when they got to it

When they were fully inside the office; Naruko saw her teammates Ayane Uchiha and Kairi Hatake. She also saw her teammate's siblings and Naruto's teammates Ryu Hatake and Hatake Uchiha as well as two others Biwako Sarutobi and Hinako Hyuga. When Naruto and Naruko were four; there was this huge light that appeared over Konoha. Then after the light vanished the third and others found Ayane and the rest. When Naruto and Naruko met them; they all became friends right away.

When they entered the academy; they helped each other out like When Sasuke Uchiha tried to flirt with Ayane and we told him to back off together. When the Uchihas were all killed; Ayane and Hatake were at their house playing a game so they were safe. When they were at the academy; Sasuke tries to get Ayane again, but this time he wanted her to be his future wife and he failed horribly.

'' Naruko are you back with us?'' The third said, amused at his adopted granddaughter who keeps on getting lost in her thoughts or memories.

'' Oh right sorry but what do you need Lord Hokage?'' Naruko said/asked

'' Right I called all of you here to hear what these people have to say'' Hiruzen said waved his hand toward the two people in the shadows

'' Hello my name is Himeko and this Saya; we here tell you about Hogwarts and to give you all a choice'' Himeko said

Privet Drive, England; Britain

Newly turned eleven year old Harry James Potter had finish opened up his birthday gifts from his friends that Andromeda Tonks had brought for a visit. Every time Harry remember that day Andromeda came to see him and told aunt Petunia that if any one of her family lock or beat Harry up; they would wish they had never been born, made Harry laugh every time. Harry then tells his friends about his meeting with Naruko in his dreams again.

'' Ok boys it's time to take you shopping for you Hogwarts supplies'' Andromeda said

The boys got up and follow Andromeda; as they were walking behind her Harry can't help but have a feeling that Naruko and he would meet face to face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Konoha_

Naruko looked at her brother, then at her friends before looking at Himeko and Saya. They had told them about the Magically Universe and Elemental Universe. Himeko told them that their world is the Elemental Universe while they are from the Magically Universe. Naruto asked what the difference between the two universes; Saya then told them that the Elemental Universe is where most ninjas, kingdoms and villages still exist while in the Magically Universe they don't exist anymore. In the Magically Universe; most witches and wizards along with other supernatural creatures are born there.

Himeko took over and told them that if they agreed to go with them; they will have to go to the Magically Universe as the magical schools here hadn't been built yet but the shops had but not the schools for some reason. Naruko knew what she wanted, so she told them she will go with them. After she said that her teammates, Biwako and Hinako said they will go as well. Naruto and the other boys said they want to stay in Konoha. Saya told the boys that she knows people here that will home school them, and then she took the boys and went somewhere.

'' Ok girls go home; get your things and meet back here when you all have your stuff'' Himeko said to the girls then after they left; Himeko turned toward Hiruzen

'' So are they Genins or Chūnin?'' Himeko asked Hiruzen

'' Actually their Jonins'' Hiruzen said

"What how?'' Himeko asked him

'' Well they're like Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake; they're prodigies even Naruto and Ayane. I put them in the academy; they graduate from the academy at age seven like Itachi. They made Chūnin at age eight then finally Jonin at age ten and that's only because they were still in the hospital from a mission; when they nine years old.'' Hiruzen

'' Hmm reminds me of Harry'' Himeko said

"Who?" Hiruzen asked

'' Well I didn't tell the whole truth; a wizard family is a family of witches and wizards but they are ninjas as their family line was created here in this universe but moved to the Magically Universe. The family was the Potter family; the Potter family, then created a school only a few knew about and every Potter went to the school and train as a ninja even though they will just mainly stay in the wizardly world. On October 31; the Potter's son James and his wife were attacked and the only survivor was their son Harry James Potter. Harry's grandparents were dead before Harry was even born, but I found out where young Harry was and knew that I can't take him myself so I and a friend named Andromeda visit him every day. We had Harry train in that school; I was one of his and his friend's teachers there.

I watch as Harry becomes strong and saw that Harry had the will of fire in him. If you ask me what level he's on I would say he's a Jonin'' Himeko finish explaining

'' I see Himeko; may I asked was his grandfather named Charlus?'' Hiruzen asked

'' Yes it's was; why do you asked?'' Himeko answered then asked

'' Because Charlus Potter was from here; there's was a clan called the Potter Clan whose known to have only the males to be born with chakra and not the females for some reason. I once asked my father who was friends with the head of the family; my father told me that he had asked the same question to his friend and he told my father that long ago a curse was place his clan. The Potter head explained the curse that said only the men would be able to use chakra and not the women. The women would never be born with chakra; which made them grow with envy.'' Hiruzen explained

'' So did The Potter head tell a way to break the curse'' Himeko asked

'' If I remember correctly; he said the only way to break the curse is if a Potter male fall in love with and marry a muggle-born or whatever it called'' Hiruzen said

'' Well I think it already broking as James Potter married a muggle-born; but let me guess one member of the clan said that no Potter would even dare to marry or talk to muggle-borns as they weren't strong'' Himeko said to Hiruzen who nod his head

Before Himeko could say something else; Naruko and the girls returned to the office. Himeko then jumped onto her feet and cast a spell to opened a portal

'' Ok girls, hold hands now; next stop the Magically Universe'' Himeko said as he grab onto Naruko's left hand and went in the portal

* * *

><p><em>The Magically Universe; Diagon Alley, July 31<em>

A portal opened just right outside of Gringotts Wizarding Bank; Himeko walked out of it and behind was the girls as a group of people was walking by

'' Alright the first thing we need to do is get money from the bank; for now I will get money from my vault until the goblins get your vaults ready'' Himeko said as the girls all gave her a look

'' What; oh you girls doesn't know alright I will tell you about each one of you. First all of you are half-bloods meaning one or both of your parents are or were wizards/witches. Naruto your father Minato was a pure-blood and your mother Kushina was a half-blood. Minato's parents moved here after they had tried everything in their power to find him, but kept on hitting dead ends. They made a life here in the wizardly world. When they died; they left their vaults in the safe hands of an old friend so that if their son or grandchildren came to hand them over to her or him.

Your mother Kushina's parents were both half-bloods; unlike Minato's parents, they didn't have a choice in coming here. They were on a mission when a portal opened and suck them in. The landed here in the Magically Universe; they wanted to get back to their daughter, but back then people like Saya and I weren't born back then.'' Himeko said before, being stopped

'' What do you mean people like Saya and I?'' Biwako asked

'' Well Saya and I are half-witch half phoenix; most wizards and witches think phoenixes are just birds but some has human forms. They mate with either a female phoenix or witches. Saya and I also have powers from being half phoenix but we're still learning; because we're like 30 years old even though I look like I'm seventeen years old. Phoenixes or half phoenix are immortal, but half-phoenix can still age, but very slowly.'' Himeko explained

'' So your young; comparted to the others?'' Ayane asked

'' Wait so both sets of Naruko's grandmothers lived here, but what about ours?'' Kairi asked

'' Well to answer Ayane's question yes we are young and I was getting there Kairi. One power of being half-phoenix is resurrection, but because we are still new at this; the people we resurrected are sometimes resurrect in a different time or even a different universe. For example, we tried to resurrect Ayane's parents, Kairi's parents, Biwako's parents and your parents Hinako; also friends of a friend James and Lily Potter, but when we did they all were in different time and a different universe. James and Lily were resurrected in the Elemental Universe as Minato's and Kushina's best friends. I think they had a child or two before they died fighting on October 10th.

Ayane's parents, Kairi's parents, Biwako's parents and your parents Hinako were resurrected her in the Magically Universe. They had a good life, but they were later killed by an evil wizard and I don't know if they had any children sorry. But they all knew that one day you all would chose to come here somehow; so the made vaults for you all even your brothers, but because your brothers chose to stay behind their vaults had been teleported to the bank in your world Naruko.'' Himeko finish

Naruko looked shocked that Himeko would do that for her friends as she knew Ayane, Kairi, Biwako and Hinako all grew up like Naruto and her as orphans in each one of their worlds. Naruko was glad that Himeko and Saya had thought of them and it was also kind of creepy.

'' Alright girls let's get to the bank'' Himeko said then walked inside the bank with the girls.

When they got to the main teller; Himeko then asked to get some while the said goblin could get the girls their vaults keys. After their business was done, they went to the shops for Hogwarts. After they almost got everything; they only had one stop to make Ollivander's Wand Shop. They entered it just as the same group of people that walked passed them was leaving the shop. Naruko's violet eyes met a set of bright green eyes.

'' Miss. Namikaze, Miss. Uchiha, Miss. Hatake, Miss. Sarutobi and Miss. Hyuga welcome'' the man behind the desk said snapping Naruko's eyes away from the boy's

'' Girls this is Garrett Ollivander the wand maker'' Himeko said as Ollivander waved Naruko over

It took a while, but everyone got their wands; Naruko got 10", Ivy, Phoenix Feather. Ayane's wand was 11", Vine, Dragon Heartstring and Kairi's wand was 9¼", Rowan, Unicorn tail hair. Biwako's wand was 13", Alder, Dragon Heartstring and was Hinako's wand 12", Birch, Dragon Heartstring. After they all got everything, even their pets; Himeko took them where they would be staying until she could get the girls a home. Naruto thought back to that boy and she knew that boy somewhere but where.

* * *

><p><em>Diagon Alley; July 31(before Himeko and the girls got there)<em>

Harry, his friends and Andromeda was in Gringotts Wizarding Bank; getting money. When they got the money; the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults told them that when they run the test Andromeda wanted them to it had revealed he had blocks on him. Andromeda angrily asked who but she knew it was Dumbledore; after she was told she asked if they can remove them and that which was within Harry's scar. The Goblins all help to get the bocks removal and the dark soul which was the removal from Harry's scar. Derrick asked if that soul was the thing that gave Harry the ability to speak to snakes, but a few seconds Harry talk in parseltongue and so Andromeda said it a family thing as Harry's grandmother Dorea was one as well.

After they were done; they walked out and when they did Harry saw a bright red haired girl came out of a portal but she didn't noticed him. Harry and the others went to different shops, even the pet shop. When they were almost done, they went to Ollivander's Wand Shop for their wands. It took a while because Harry had to try a lot of wands until he got his 11", Holly, Phoenix Feather wand. Derrick's alright got his 12", Elder, Thestral tail hair wand from his mother. Brandon's wand was 10¼", Hazel, Dragon Heartstring and Casper's wand was 14", Reed, Unicorn tail Hair. After they were all done; they all went toward the door just as the door opened to reveal another group the group Harry saw before and when Harry was near the red haired girl his bright green eyes met the bright red haired girl's violet eyes.

Andromeda took them home to her's house and then fire call someone. Harry on the other hand sat on the couch thinking of that girl. He knew her from his dream but can't remember her name.


End file.
